1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing automatic response service (ARS) interlocking data using ring data and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for providing ARS interlocking data using ring data with drastically improved convenience and economic efficiency by allowing a user to transmit screen data packets output on a screen at a time in interlock with each number to be selected by his/her telephone when the user attempts a call connection to receive the ARS and to compositely perform screen processing in interlock with the ARS, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, with the recent development of information communication technologies, the development of information providing technologies providing information on various fields to multiple subscribers in real time via at least one host server over a long distance data communication network has been actively pursued.
In connection with this, peripheral technologies such as a cache memory extension technology for more rapidly providing accurate information to a subscriber, information selection technologies more conveniently accessing a subscriber's taste and preference, and compression technologies are being developed recently and various contents and solutions thereof based on such technologies have been steadily developed.
With the advancement of industrialization, providing an answer to various customer queries and information thereon before the sale of products, during the delivery of products, and after the sale of products by the augmentation of service systems for the sale of products is also an important part of marketing, which greatly affects the sales of a selling company. However, as the number of counselors is increased, labor costs are increased.
In particular, companies such as financial companies require very many questions and answers, but these companies also may not employ many counselors on economic grounds. Recently, therefore, when a user selects a previously programmed path using an ARS, the corresponding answer is automatically extracted and output and membership information or card information is previously acquired by an ARS in advance even though the user finally contacts a counselor, such that counseling may be progressed more rapidly.
However, the ARS system may prevent a user from rapidly entering his/her desired items and the user may not determine what number the desired item number is until he/she hears voice requests and directions coming out of a receiver one at a time.
Further, when the ARS is provided to the deaf or the elderly with poor hearing ability or is provided to a place at which there is a lot of noise, a case in which the service is not smoothly progressed may frequently occur.
Therefore, a method of allowing a user to read a screen provided by a server and to receive an ARS in the state in which a user's telephone accesses a server over the wireless Internet may be considered.
In this case, all the ARS providers should have a system for providing an ARS to a screen over the wireless Internet, and therefore pay a great deal of costs. Further, since the user's telephone continues to access the server providing the ARS screen while the user receives the ARS over the screen, a traffic load on the server to provide the ARS screen service is not large, but line traffic for maintaining simultaneous access between a plurality of telephones and the server is very large, such that the server is highly likely to become down. In addition, in case of increasing capacity in order to stably maintain a server, economic costs are significantly increased.